


Каждому волку нужна пара

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: «Каждому волку нужна пара». Так говорила ему мама в детстве, поглаживая по голове в редкие минуты нежности.





	Каждому волку нужна пара

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1 сезона, в тексте присутствует теория пар.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

Каждому волку нужна пара». Так говорила ему мама в детстве, поглаживая по голове в редкие минуты нежности. Отец всегда на такие фразы лишь пренебрежительно хмыкал, а Талия покорно повторяла, кривя губы в усмешке. Потом она, конечно, призналась, через очень много лет, что ей тоже всегда нравилось думать, что где-то есть тот самый, тот, с кем она сможет разделить каждую свою ночь, будь та даже безлунной.

Питер тогда на это откровение только печально усмехнулся.

Талия так и не нашла пару, но замуж вышла и родила трех прекрасных волчат. Никому во всей этой вселенной Питер ни за что не признался бы, но он любил их. Всех троих. Они были его племянниками, его кровью, волчатами, за которыми он приглядывал. Которых баюкал по ночам, когда Талия и ее муж уходили драться за территорию – да, Питер никогда не был очень сильным волком. Но он всегда был умен и прозорлив. А еще предан своей семье, несмотря на жесткие методы воспитания его отца.

А потом глупый племянник связался с охотницей, и вся игра в семью закончилась. Видимо, навсегда. 

Иногда, когда в окна больницы заглядывала полная луна, он приходил в себя. Ненадолго, но он мог видеть этот пульсирующий шар, завораживающий и прекрасный. И тогда вместо злобы и ярости, в которых он существовал день ото дня, накатывала звериная тоска. По обманывавшей себя и уже мертвой сестре, по разбежавшимся племянникам и по чему-то своему. По тому, чего у него никогда не было, но всегда так хотелось. По паре, что всегда понимала бы его и принимала таким как есть.

После того как он разорвал на куски Лору, фраза «таким как есть» отдавала совершенной безысходностью.

Но он нашел.

Стайлз не был таким как все – он походил на хищника. Да, не очень крупного, но чрезвычайно опасного. Он скалил острые зубы и защищал свое любой ценой. Когда Стайлз кинул в него тот коктейль Молотова, Питер им почти что гордился. Он вообще не мог перестать любоваться на эту тонкую шею, которую хотелось вылизать и покрыть яркими отметинами. На завораживающие карие глаза, в которых невинность сочеталась с цинизмом и острым умом. На созвездия родинок, которые хотелось обводить пальцами, губами, языком, снова и снова. Стайлз был совершенен. И от понимания того, что у него есть пара, что она существует, Питер дал себя убить. Так было правильно. Правильно и все тут. Он же прекрасно знал, что сможет вернуться.

А Стайлз от него никуда не сбежит.


End file.
